


Lily's Last Letter

by SparksSky122



Series: Colourblessed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Mentioned Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSky122/pseuds/SparksSky122
Summary: "When Mrs Petunia Dursley opened the door to see a baby in a basket instead of the milk, she knew the worst had happened. Her little sister was dead."Petunia and Lily didn't have the best relationship after they discovered magic was real but Lily's last letter, arriving days before her murder, contains one fact about Harry that changes everything. Harry Potter is colourblessed and nobody in the wizarding world knows.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Colourblessed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lily's Last Letter

When Mrs Petunia Dursley opened the door to see a baby in a basket instead of the milk, she knew the worst had happened. Her little sister was dead. She picked up the basket and carried her nephew inside.

Seeing a letter in very familiar handwriting, (How could she forget the handwriting of the wizard who crushed her dreams in a letter?) Petunia felt a burning rage inside her. _How_ dare he leave her nephew out in the cold with just a letter. Would it have killed him to knock and inform of the bad news himself? Not bothering to open the letter or even read it, she took it to the kitchen and took great pleasure in throwing it into the fireplace and watching it burn.

She pulled out the last letter Lily'd sent a few days ago and reread it, especially the section near the end.

_James and I are certain that Harry is colourblessed. I had hoped that he wouldn't be -I don't believe that the ability is to be coveted but James disagrees. I can understand where he comes from. I am only grateful that at least my experience will help us raise him. James and I don't plan to tell anybody about this ability (apart from you.) Not even Sirius despite James' protests. Or at least not yet._

_I hope Dudley and Harry can meet soon. James and I have decided to move into a 'normal' area like yours soon despite Dumbledore's insistence that we stay in Godric's Hollow._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Lily._

Petunia had never been more grateful that she'd mended her relationship with her sister.

"I swear to you, Lily. I will raise your son as you would have wanted." She whispered, clutching the letter to her chest.

* * *

Harry reminded Petunia a lot of Lily growing up. It had been a tough year since he'd joined their family with Dudley throwing a lot of tantrums at all the lost attention. He'd gotten used to it though and adjusted eventually. Petunia was glad he'd become such a good elder brother to Harry. She hadn't realised how much she'd been spoiling Dudley until Harry had arrived.

Vernon had been furious when he found out about how Harry'd been left on their doorstep and though he was scared at Harry's accidental magic, like Petunia sometimes, they'd both tried their best to deal with it.

It was the colourblessed stuff/ colour blindness that they didn't know what to do about.

How could they tell Harry what this was? The conversation about his parents and magic when he was a little older would be hard enough as it was.

* * *

The years flew by quickly after that first year. Over the years, Petunia had found strategies and little ways for Harry to hide his colourblessed ability. Finding them was bought a sad smile to her face as she wondered how Lily coped and wished that she had done more to help her little sister.

Then came the time when Petunia had two very difficult conversations.

Harry had been told the importance of hiding his...uniqueness. Dudley had been subjected to a different conversation about how Harry being magical didn't mean anything had to change in their relationship.

Petunia didn't want the two to go through the difficulties she and Lily had. She wished that their parents had tried harder to ensure the two sisters got along.

But Petunia wouldn't let history repeat itself. She would ensure Dudley and Harry never suffered the pain she and Lily had to go through no matter what the cost was.

But she had time before that, and life was good.

* * *

But good things can't last forever and sooner than she would have liked, the letter appeared. She knew it was coming. How could she not? But when Dudley passed the letter to Harry, the anxiety turned into panic. She wasn't ready for this. How could she protect Harry in that strange, magical world when people like her didn't know anything. about it.

How much must have changed in the last eleven years?

Harry opened the letter and read it before passing it to her. "I don't have to go," he suggested.

Petunia shook her head sadly. "It's a part of you, Harry. Just like it was part of Lily and your dad. You have to go but you don't have to leave this...us behind. You _can_ have both worlds."

Harry nodded and smiled. He rushed out with Dudley no doubt to find some paper and a pen to scribble down a reply.

Petunia sniffed and wiped away tears at the thought that her boys were growing up so quickly. She found a pen and some paper and took out some of Lily's old letters. She'd ask one of Lily's old friends to help her buy Harry's stuff. Skimming through them, she found a name that she remembered well. Remus Lupin.

Lily had mentioned that he had been a prefect alongside her. He must have been responsible. Her decision made, Petunia addressed her letter to him.

It would be fine...no matter what awaited ahead.

* * *

Petunia had agreed with Remus Lupin to take both Harry and Dudley on a Saturday to buy his things. It was a Saturday when Vernon was working and happened to be the day after Harry's birthday. Vernon had never grown comfortable with magic and preferred to act as if it didn't exist. Petunia couldn't blame him in all honesty.

To her surprise, Remus Lupin turned up with a woman and boy around Harry's age. "Petunia, this is my wife Narcissa and son Draco. It's nice to meet you." He said.

Petunia ushered them inside the house and called for Dudley and Harry who ran down the stairs.

"No running on the stairs," Petunia sighed for the hundredth time.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed the boys in unison.

"You look so much like your father," Narcissa said, eyes wide. "He was my cousin."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Can you tell me about him?"

Narcissa smiled kindly. "Remus was one of his best friends, I'm sure he will share many stories with you."

Remus nodded still staring at Harry a little sadly. "Your...eyes...they're just like-"

Harry cut him off. "My mum's! Aunt Petunia tells me that _all_ the time!"

Introductions between Draco and the two boys were made and then Narcissa explained how side along apparition worked.

After the uncomfortable journey there, the group was immediately distracted as Narcissa insisted to take Harry to Gringotts since Petunia didn't know about his vault.

Petunia wished she'd skipped the rollercoaster cart ride which had upset her stomach even more after the apparition. She was surprised that she hadn't thrown up already!

Narissa helped Harry scoop up the necessary amount of coins before turning to speak to Griphook, their goblin escort. "Who is the account manager for the Potter vaults? Mr Potter and his guardian had no knowledge about his vaults until today," She asked.

Griphook snarled and cursed (or so Petunia guessed) in another language. "I will lead you to Burgock who is the account manager." He agreed.

* * *

"I'm sorry but you are not Mr Potter's guardian in the magical world?" Burgock informed Petunia.

"Then who is?" Petunia demanded furiously.

"Mr Dumbledore assumed magical guardianship upon Mr Black's incarceration."

Narcissa, who Petunia had insisted to stay, frowned, lips pressed together just as tightly as Petunia's own.

"Can the guardianship be transferred to me?" Petunia asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, it could only be transferred to a witch or wizard. Unfortunately, I doubt Professor Dumbledore would transfer it to me or Remus either."

She tapped a finger against her chin. "You can still provide statements to Mrs Dursley as his legal guardian regardless. Perhaps through the muggle mail until Harry is of age?" She suggested.

Burgock nodded his agreement. "Please also set up the seal for Harry." Narcissa added.

"The magical version of a debit card," Burgock explained at Petunia's confused look.

After asking Harry to infuse his seal with the Potter crest and his initials with a few drops of his blood, Petunia signed the paperwork she was given.

The group exited the bank and Petunia was swept into the magical version of back to school shopping.

After many, many stops (one of which included Draco explaining quidditch to Harry and Dudley as the boys stared at broomsticks and Harry and Dudley picking an owl for Harry that Narcissa and Remus insisted on buying as a late birthday present for Harry), Petunia was on her way home.

It was only when she was preparing dinner that night that she realised Harry must not have had the same experience Dudley did because of his colourblindness. The guilt was overwhelming.

* * *

On the first of September, Dudley and Petunia walked through the barrier (as instructed by Remus) with Harry and Dudley whispered to him that the train was bright red.

Petunia saw the Lupins and walked up to them, feeling out of her element as old memories threatened to resurface.

Remus smiled sadly. "I met your parents for the first time on the train," He told Harry.

Harry smiled excitedly. "Did you become friends straight away?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "I didn't really speak much to James at first. I'd met another boy, Peter and spoke to him for most of the journey. Peter Pettigrew was another one of your dad's best friends."

Harry smiled as he took in this new information. Petunia was glad that Remus Lupin could tell Harry about his dad. She'd never known James Potter well and her stories had mostly been of Lily.

Soon, Harry was boarding the train with Draco as Petunia and Dudley waved goodbye and started to leave. A large group of redheads entered the station last minute, looking frazzled and they rushed to board the train and crossed paths with the two Dursleys.

* * *

Later that night, Petunia pulled out Lily's last letter again. Harry would be fine. Lily had managed to hide her colour blindness for five years! Plus, she'd ensured all his clothes had letters or numbers inside for Harry to match when he dressed.

A new phase was beginning in their lives and Petunia didn't like it. Magic was wonderful enough sure but it had also stolen her sister. No...Petunia didn't like magic entering her life again. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And a new arc begins! This is the only chapter I have planned from Petunia's point of view (for now at least) and I think my focus will be on Harry from this point onwards. (No promises since this all depends on my muse and my focus is still 'It Began With a Shopping Trip' for now but I do have an idea for Harry's story!) Please let me know if you spot any mistakes! I'd love to hear what you think! I enjoyed exploring Petunia's motivations and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
